Diary
by Diana-Is-The-Monkey-1223
Summary: Maya has been writing in her diary but ky has it now. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Redakai story. Please Review.**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

**Maya's POV**

I was writing in my diary in my room.

I wrote: He has dreamy eyes and a strong kairu warrior. I wish I could tell him that I like him. Then I grabbed my diary and went out of my room.

Then I walked out but still writing when I bumped into Ky.

"Need help" He asked putting his hand out.

"Sure"I said grabbing his hand.

I help picked his books up. I gave him his books.

"sorry Ky"I said blushing.

"thats ok, It was an accident"He said.

Then he went to his room.

I went to the library.

I opened the book.

It wasn't my diary.

Ky must have my diary.

**Ky's POV**

I went to my room.

I picked a random book.

then I jumped on to my bed.

I opened the book.

It was Maya's diary.

I opened to todays entry.

I went to the crush section.

I read it, she has a crush on me.

Well I thought she had a crush on Boomer and I was almost jealous of him.

Now I know I will tell her that I like her as well.

Then Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" I said.

Then Maya came in.

"I think you have one of my books" she said.

"Let me see."I looked for it.

"Is this it"I asked handing her diary back.

"Yup Thanks" she said leaving.

Wow she left that fast.

Today I was going to tell her.

I went to the library.

I saw her writing in her diary.

"hey Maya" I said going towards her.

"Ya Ky" She said closing her diary.

"I want to ask you something"I said blushing.

"What is it" She said having a light red blush on her face.

"Would you go out with me"I said while blushing really red.

"I would love to"She said blushing as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please Review.**

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

**Ky's POV**

I'm glad that Maya agreed to be my girlfriend.

I was in my room thinking of what we could do.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"come in"I said.

"Master Boaddai sent me to find go"She said.

We then went to where master boaddai said to meet.

"The Redakai are coming here for a meeting and can you please go somewhere or at less not here."Master Boaddai said.

"ok." we all said. then master boaddai disappeared.

"Where should we go"I asked.

"I'll be at the beach. you and Maya can have your first date"Boomer said walking away.

"So where do you want to go"I asked.

"How about a stroll in the forest."She replied.

"I love to" I said.

we walked out of the monetary while the Redakai walked in.

Then we were at less 10 meters away, team Imperiaz appeared.

"What are you doing here"We said.

"Looking for you" Diara said.

"Kairu challenge"Teeny said.

"Challenge accepted"I said.

"Green Infinita, Fire Whip"Maya said transforming.(not really transforming into Green infinita. Just getting the ability)

"Gold Metanoid, Plasma swords"I said transforming as well.(not really transforming into Gold Metanoid. Just getting the ability)

" Knight Asp,Venom Blast"Diara said transforming.

"Ocelot, Slashing Claws" Koz said transforming.

"Warnet, Laser Sting" Teeny said transforming as well.

"Venom Blast"Diara said and fired the attack aiming towards Maya.

"aaa"Maya yelled hanging of the edge of the bridge.

"Hang on Maya"I said.

" Bolder toss" I said firing at them.

"I can't hang on anymore"She said letting go.

"Maya!" said grabbing her hand.

"I won't let you go"I said.

"I can't hold on, I'm slipping."She said while her hand slipped away making her fall.

"Maya!"I said with tears coming down my eyes.

"You win this time Imperiaz."I said looking down.

"Maya, are you ok"I said.

"Need help, seaweed is pulling me down"She said.

"hang on"I said diving into the river.

I look around to find her and I see she is trapped and can't get out.

I grabbed one part of seaweed and pulled.

She then passed out of lack of Oxygen.

I got her free but barely breathing.

I swam as to the nearest shore.

I carried her though the forest up a hill and to the Monetary.

I opened the door but no one was there except mookee and boaddai.

"What happen"They asked.

"One of the E teens challenged us and Maya fell of the bridge."I said.

I took Maya to her room and tucked her in.

Then I collapsed on top of her from exaction.

I woke up when Boomer was shaking me to wake up.

She still wasn't awake.

"How long was I out"I asked.

"3 hours"Boom said.

"Wow! I was out for that long."I said.

Then Maya started to wake up.

"Ky, you saved me"She said hugging me.

"I had to"I said kissing her forehead.

"How long was I out"She asked.

"3 hours and 15 minutes."Boomer said.

"I'll leave you two alone"He said walking away.

"I'm glad I have you"She said.

"I'm glad I have you too"I said.

_**A/N: That is all for this.**_


End file.
